Mobile devices have limited memory bandwidth, which can cause difficulties in view of increasingly denser displays. As the number of pixels in a display increase, the memory bandwidth used to draw the entire screen also increases. Performance issues can arise when an application draws on the same part of the screen multiple times in a single frame (i.e., overdraw).
For example, if a mobile device can only sustain an application drawing the screen three times per frame at sixty frames per second and the application draws the screen four times per frame, then the animations will not be smooth.
In addition, operations might be wasteful since subsequent drawings in the area of the display can entirely cover earlier drawings in the same frame. Thus, although earlier resources were used in a frame, there might not be a visual effect based on those earlier used resources because the visual effect is covered up by later visual effects in the same frame.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.